the lost and the living
by Syber demon
Summary: (Look like giant metal cats. Dont judge) When ghosts attack its messy. Two years after the attack on Nightrage(arieal bots and the storm fliers) A new spirit comes to get a new group of sparklings. And an unlikely pair can save the rest. Featring the stormfliers. And a new group the Deepstorms. Dexter, Terror, and Trace, belong to Kittensoulreader,stormfliers-kittycon,show-hasbro
1. loosing Streak

A young seeker sparkling walked into base. He was looking down at his peds, then he mumbled something about someone outside of the base." I sware gonna get that little pipsqueak if its the last thing I fraging do." he mumbled, his optics were wide and flame-full. In the front of the base, a indigo and black sparkling walked in throught the front doors. He had his wings hicked into the air and was laughing his spark out." what are you laughing at Galaxy?" a femme sparkling asked. She walked out in front of her friend. She was all black with one blue and one red optic." Im laughing at Hailfire. Oh my dear Sybershock your missed the whole thing." He turned to face her as he walked back to his dorm room." My friend, I hate to tell yah, but one day your cousins going to kick your aft. You do reasize this right?","Yah.","Also, you know that you have compleatly lost it right?"," Well Syber, it's about time you noticed." the Male sparkling answered, he pressed a button that opened the door to his room and bolted in.

"Hail, you ok?"," Yes Beat, im fine. I just wish someone would teach Galaxy a lesson." Hailfire told The pink and grey sparkling." II wwiillllllll." a voice came out of nowhere. It had a texture of a snake's hiss. A few minutes later they heard a loud scream comming from the back hallway. Hailfire was the first up and off of his berth. He bolted out of the room to be met by his younger cousine, Cloudscatter, in the hall." Galaxy, Galaxy open the door." Hailfire screamed into the room."Hail, help me" was the first thing Hailfire heard befor slaming down the door." Get back you ugly thing." Galaxy shouted befor falling off the side lf the berth. His wing had been twisted and ripped. Energon was gushing from the wounds." Thundertrail, set up a life support system.","I'm a bit busy right now. " the light green sparkling called out to the seeker." I don't care if your busy. Set up that system."," Whats wrong, you broke a wing?!","yes. Accually Galaxy did."," your mad,you dont need a LSS for a broken wing. Just set him on the berth in Ratchets old room." Hailfire helped Galaxy up onto his peds, and walked him over to the berth in the medic's room.

" It's the second attack this month." a small black and torquorise sparkling pointed out." yah, first it was Divestream and now Galaxy." a red-orange and blue femme yelled to her partner."Spiritflame, do you know who's doing this?" her partner yelled back. The male sparkling was a deep brown with grey and white spots on his chassis."No clue Windsurge. Do you Streak?"," No clue." Once they finished their conversation, Streak left the room. " Hey, Hailfire, have you seen Sybershock or Shatterstorm?","No, I haven't seen eightor one of them. Plus, does it look like I have time to, I have to help Galaxy since someone..hmhmhm..won't be able to."," Oh, thanks anyways."," welcome." Streak ran back to his room and grabbed his flute and started to play. Then the door opened, a dark creaure slithered in." Why hello there young one. Do you know who I am?","Yah. Your someone who just broke into my room." the creature slaped him leaving a mark over his eye." No you idiot, im a spirit. A spirit that wants your spark.","well you cant have it."," why, well see!" it lunged at his chest and departed with his spark in its claws." well that was easy." it said befor shapeshifting into Hailfire, and leaving the room.

"hey um guy's," Hailfire said as he walked back to the group" has anyone seen Streak."," not since earlier, why?"," just wondering." then he walked away." ok im gonna go check on Streak, anyone else comming?" a Blue and black sparkling asked."sure. Ill come."the navy blue sparkling anwered."are you sure Stream?","yes Shatterstorm." the two transformers ran to the back of the hall, what they saw desturbed them greatly."What the. He said he missed his father, not that he was gonna kill himself over it."," this wasnt souaside, this was murder." they went and looked for Hailfirde, seeing to as he told them they should check on Streak."Hailfire?" they called into the darkness of the room.

After the war ended, a new one began. Most of their parents had been killed, so they sent a group called the Stormfliers to take the young sparklings to earth. One of them had died, but Thundertrails father, Redalert, had found a way to revive him. And did so. All decepticon and autobot sparklings were sent to live on earth. But there was a legend, a myth, told back on cybertron. The sparklings remembered it well. It went like this: a ship, haunted by the life of a amazing autobot. Lied into stealing sparks for, it was told that was the only was the only way to the well of souls, As the others began to call it. The ghost would kill one for its spark and collect the rest when they fell. One bye one more would fall until one was left, it would then kill that one off. Chaos struck all bases located on earth. So all transformers joined forces to destroy it. They succeded, until two years ago a new sparkling was taken over by the attacker named Rage. Many went down. Untill Rage gave in and left.

"Hailfire, we know what you did."a femme called from darkness."What, I didnt do anything.","STOP LYING. YOU MURDERED STREAK."Sybershock stepped out of the shadowy area. She held her Bow, her tail was turned to face him and Galaxy." Shattedstorm told me what you did."," What exactly was this he told you?"," that you had told him to check on Streak.","lie. Ive been here the hole time." they heard a loud knock on the front door"Someone gonna get that. Accualy I got it." Cloudscatter called. "hi","hi can we come in?"," um... Sure" Two sparklings walked in, they were both black and white. Like a yingyang sorta. One was all black with white tipped tail and a white spot around the optics. The other all white with a black tipped tail and a spot anround the very same optic."im terror, and this is my sis, trace."

The black one said."oh well, just dont go back in to the last room on the right.","ok, on and um, well I was raised by Megatron, and her Ultra Magnus." he said after."well we dont judge. I was raisef by Starscream. Im Unicrons Energon related kid."Sybershock said walking over fron Hailfire to great the new commers."oh..um...interesting. " Terror said."yep, now Hailfire fix up a room for these two. Also, dont think ive forgotten. Now I have a piston to pick with you."," im tellin you Syber. I didnt so anything to Streak." He transformed into a cat and tried to run the other way. Syber grabed his wings and tossed him down to the basement." Well that gets rid of one of the idiots." She said befor running off." I think there something weird going on." Trace told her brother." I can here you perfectly fine people. Now make them feel at home."

Sybershock walked to her room and sat on her berth."ugggg. Why did Streak have to go." A nerly- silent voice anwsered her." Because he was the weakest opponent in this place. Now I have chosen you as my vessel. Syber now, dont let me down." It lunged at her chest. It was taking over her"oh.. and im Fury."it called out to her. It needed her help. She had heard of this happening. It happend to a friend of her' it was happening TO her." Yes finailly. Now get mad." Fury called to Syber. "No. NO I wont." She told Fury. Her door started to open. Hailfire stood in the doorway. " you, get out." Fury took over. Syber became a mahogany color with a strange arrow symbol on her head and ears." Run, run now." ," ok." He went to turn around when Fury compleatly took over." Where are you going."," you told me to leave.","NO SHE DID." Fury yelled at him. Fury grabed one of Sybers blades and tossed it at him as a diversion. She grabed the second one and tossed it." Miss..." he looked down as the pain hit him. The second blade landed directly above his spark. "Darn it." Fury screamed. Hailfire laid back his ears as he fell back onto the ground. Fury slunk back as Syber re-gained controle."HAILFIRE!" she screamed . Half the team ran back to see what was wrong."What happened to him?" Spirit flame asked ." I...I dont remember." She mumbled befor falling back onto the floor."What the?" Terror and Trace appeared around the corner." Oh my goodness, what happend to them".Trace asked pushing in between two of the sparklings.


	2. A new Galaxy

Galaxy jumped off of the berth he sat on to see what was happening." Im warning you, you dont want to do that." A grey sparkling said."why not Dexter?" Galaxy asked the sparkling." Cause I can here it perfectly fine. Just dont try to fly for a bit longer, ok." Dexter called to Galaxy as he walked to his dorm. He used to share it with Streak, who now was gone." Ouff, that thing got me good." He looked down at his wing, it no longer had a bandage on it. "what's going on here?" He called out into the darkness of the room. He hated being alone."Don't worry son." A voice called from from behind. He turned to see his father, Skywarp, standing in the door way. "We all came as soon as Thundertrail commed Redalert."," oh father, I feel so alone. Also, Syber has been acting so weird. Im starting to get nervice around her."," Don't woory though. Your puttin' to much preasher on yourself."," ya,your probably right. I cant wait to come back to Cybertron. I want to be with you and mom again."," Well good news for you, one of us is staying. Were saying Tracks so far. After all Streak ment alot to Him and Blizzard."." Did TC and Star come to?" Galaxy decited to ask after a few moments of scilents. " TC came. Screamer was busy, as always." Skywarp replied. He looked down at his son, who was sitting with metalic tail curled around himself." do ya want to say hi to TC, befor we leave"," yah." They walked out of the room they were in and cut down a long hall. Once Skywarp. Stopped he asked " do ya wan'a race down the hall?","na."," wow, you really are stressed, unless you had a mind swop with Beat." Galaxy laughed a little. Then re-dipped his head to the ground." Hey, TC look who I found." Skywarp called to his older brother." not right now Warp."the blue seeker called back." geeze you two have had it rough."," Hey where's Hailfire?" Skywarp asked his brother." well where else is he when he's not with me."," Here, with his cousines."," no moron. In the medbay." Galaxy bolted to the door directly behind them. " Dex, wheres Hail?"," Close to joining Streak if I don't get this darn thing working." Galaxy saw a navy Black figure in the back." Syber." he ran to her and layed his hand on her forehead. " What happened to them."," well from what me and Trail know, she attacked him." Dexter gave a look of sorrow as he went to tell Thundercracker the condition of his son. Galaxy was about to leave when he saw something move." Trail, is that you?" he called behind him."yes, it's me." Galaxy walked out of the room to his father."you ok,TC?" skywarp asked after Dexter left to get back to work. His wings dropped. " Yah, im fine. I just can't believe that Sybershock would do something like that."," I don't believe in such. She wouldn't do something like that." Galaxy looked at his wing,catching his dads eye" what happend to your wing bud?"," I got attacked by something, and I think it took over Syber." Galaxy looked back at his father."is that even possible?" Thundercracker looked at his brother."Accualy yes, it happend to Kitty's kid"," I thought that he was Slipstreams?"," Nope, just told that."," oh." Galaxy looked back towards the wall. He felt paranoid. " well it was nice seeing you again TC,you to dad. Tell Star to come next time. And bring Ravage."," but we did." Galaxy turned around to see a bright flash and his father holding Ravage." Soundwave, tell him I said thanks."," we will." Galaxy transformed to a cat similar to ravage and bolted back to his room." well bud, looks like its just you and me." galaxy told to Ravage."Yep, just us."

" ravage,you there?" Galaxy lifted his head as he heard foot steps comming closer to the room." No, kid im not a cat." The voice answered back. " then who are you?" Galaxy asked. He ran under the blankets and hid. " who do I sound like." ," a stranger." The voice hopped onto the bed." No. You know me very well." It anwsered back" are that ghost tt that toor my wing." Galaxy asked, now trembeling." No, do I, look like a ghost." The voice asked as it lifted the blanket. The voice was one of his team mate's own. "Oh, sorry spirit."," you ok Galx. You dont look to good."," yah im fine." He anwsered the femme." Then what kind of thing are you doing with your wing?" She asked him. He looked back to see his wing had been quivering." Its not me.","its your wing." She anwsered. Spiritflame ran out of the room startled by whatever was in there. " Dexter?" ," what im busy."," yah so am i. Has Galaxy been acting funny to you."," as in funny business, no.","no pranks, no waterballons. Theres something extreamly wrong here."," yah. Me and trail have knoticed it too." Spititflame bolted to cloudscatters was about to kick down the door when he walked out."are you ok?" She fell to the floor. Hitting her head three times on the way down." Yah, but your cousin isnt." She told him." Yah we all know that Hail isnt alright." He yelled. Dexter ran up to them" she doesnt mean Hailfire. She means Twisted galaxy."," How do you know his full name?"," records. Hes acted like this befor. Hes in some kind of trance. You could say It sucks the sanity right out of them." ," well thats just awesome." ,"wait, he never had any.","and the fun.","we have a major problem."Spiritflame got up and ran to her room. Greeted by Beat at the door, she was grabbed and set down on her berth. Beat sat down next to her.

" This has to stop."Beat said." I dont know whats going on. And its driving me crazy." Beat looked over to see her friend looking down at the floor." I know Beat. First we loose, Streak. Then Syber gets taken over and tries to kill Hailfire. Non of our parents stayed. And im getting cold." Beat grabed a blanket and draped her friend in it." Thanks beat."," welcome but, I think its time to call in the ones who brought us here. Blaze needs to knoe whats happend. Or Electro. Someone on earth, that knows us." Beat looked over again. Spiritflame was looking at the door." Did you hear that?" She asked beat." Yes I did." The two femmes got up and bolted out the door." What in primus. Is going on out here?" Spiritflame asked . They saw Divestream hitting Galaxy with a frying pan." Stream, are you ok?" Beat asked." No this monster came into my room and started to attack me!" He said. Spiritflame walked up to her younger cousine and pulled off the mask he was wearing." Can you read?" She asked him." Yah. What does that have to do with it?" He asked her back." It says ' any living thing in site will loom like a Monster from Galactic Patrole." She told him. So this isnt a monster." He looked down." No you idiot, it's Galaxy."," Galaxy." He looked down and saw the Indigo cat lieing on the floor." Haha. Bye." Spiritflame grabed her cousins arm and pulled him back."the only place your going is to get Thundertrail.","ok, ok. Im going"

Divestream ran down the hall to ratchets old room. "Trail, trail we need ya' at the back hall. I kinda did something." Hearing this he ran past divestream and to the main Hall. "Primus, what did you do to him.?","hit him with a frying pan."he turned around and smacked him." If I dont lie. YOU KILLED HIS FRONT LEG. WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING DIVESTREAM?","I wasnt.","well obiously."," im sorry." ," your gonna be helping me care for him."," your nutz I have things to do."," not untill he can use that arm again, you dont." Thundertrail picked him up and halled him to the medbay." Goodness kid, how do you get into these kinda messes." When he didnt anwser a voice anwserd for him " cause hes galaxy." The voice called." Syber your awake."," yep." She said as she jumped of the berth she was on." What happend"," well we think you attacked him then passed out."," I didnt attack him, Fury did." Syber replied. Thundertrail gave a look saying'sure it did' then went back to help Galaxy.


	3. Sybershocks loosing it

Sybershock woke up in the middle of the night and went out doors" I must figure out whats going on." she took off towards the sky." what was that?" Cloudscatter and Shattestorm got up to see Sybershock tahing off towards the air." we have to catch up with her." Cloudscatter told his roommate. " lets go." Shatterstorm transformed into a cat and cought up with Cloudscatter. Once they got outside Shatterstorm called out to Cloudscatter." get on!" he transformed into a dragon that looked similar to Sybershock. Cloudscatter, only havving one form, hopped on. They took of towards the air." Do you think well be able to catch her?" Cloudscatter asked." Well were gaining on her. " they looked down and notised the femme was going under water." DECEPTICON HEADCORDERS" they though. They dived. They saw the femme dragon going into the old bace. They followed her in." Whats she doing?" Cloudscatter asked." I have know clue." The older sparkling anwsered. She started up the old space bridge and went through." Stay on me." Shatterstorm told Cloudscatter. " your invisable." They followed her through the doors. When they got to where they were going. They saw it was NOT cybertron. It looked like an underworld of some kind. " hey. I recognize that dragon." It was a grey and torquoize dragon in chains. Its haid was drooped and its tail had been cut. Wings to. It was bleeding from two spots: its side and where its wings had been. They saw sybershock walk up to it." Fury please. Im sorry. Let me go." The dragon got slashed acrocc the eye. " Fury, I should have known it wasnt my sister." Shatterstorm said." What do we do." Cloudscatter looked down towards the dragon in chains."we save him." Shatterstorm obioulsy could recionize him to. Just where had they seen him befor. " please Fury." It called. The Femme dragon looked at him then looked down." I know your up there you two." They jumped down. "Fury release the dragon."cloudscatter yelled."ok."she used her tail and unlocked chains. The dragon fell to the floor. They saw a collar around his neck. A string shot out of Furys bracelet. It connected to the collar. "Haha. Did you really think id let him go?" Fury smiled. " Besides whats the fun in letting your friend go." She looked down as she put her claws down his neck." Go home tonight. Come back whan you know who he deadline is in three weeks. The 30th. If I dont have a name by then hes mine."

The two dragons went home that night, they thought about the colors the captured dragon was. " I know him, I know I do." Cloudscatter called up to Shatterstorm. The small cat had started to fly himself . " ive seen him with your cousine, I just dont know where." The dragon called downwards as the cat went back to perching on his back. He was putting the peices together. His cousine, a dragon. Purple, black, turquoise. STREAK."the...the dragon.. was streak." Cloudscatter mumbled ti himself."what?"shatterstorm looked back." what's that you said?","oh..nothing."they appered back inside the old ship. Something cought shatterstorms eye. He looked over. A seeker was sitting in the drivers seat. "Why wont this accursed thing work." The red seeker was trying to pry open the top of a old drawer."maybe because its been closed for about 30 years." Shatterstorm looked over to the seeker, who was now looking at him." Papa. " cloudscatter ran over to the seeker." Papa, its so nice to see you again." The seeker took his son and set him down next to him. " you to bud. What are you two doing here anyways?" Starscream asked, looking confused." We followed syber here, but it wasnt syber, it was fury. Plus, Streak isnt dead. Hes traped and being torchered." Cloudscatter juped onto his father. He looked scared." And father. I know Shatterstorm didnt see, but," he looked down playing the memory in his head.

Flashback

A large male dragon, in chains, looked over his eye was cut bad. Wings torn and tail slashed." Oh my beauty." A red and black dragon walked to him"Rage let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Rage looked over at fury." Oh really. I thought he was your brother." Another dragon layed on the floor. Fury was attacking him. Ripping off his flesh." Aww. Come on 'warpy, have a little fun wont you."," no." Fury bit his neck causing him to whimper.

A hard hit to the sholder got his attention." What didnt I see?" Shatterstorm looked worried." They... They had TC and warp." Cloudscatter laid his head on his fathers sholder and started to cry." They had TC and warp." The young sparkling jumped down and took off towards the air. The two seeker jets followed him back to their headcorters. Once they got their the two sparklings went and layed down in their berths.

A indigo cat started to speak.' Syber, Syber NO!" the blanket started to turn purple. " Galx, galaxy are you..." the Energon cut Sybershock off. " GALAXY!" She yelled as she could. The mech stayed still. Sybershock layed her head on top of his. She grabed his servo. " and I never got to say I love you" she looked at his stochmac. A large gash cut strait across." FURY I SHALL GET YOU FOR HURTING HIM!" She yelled even louder waiking everyone up. By the time the others got therd. She had transformed into her cat form and cuddled up next to him." She really does love him." A shadow called. It lurked back to an empty room. The mech layed down on the empty berth. " Ravage, come one boy." A voice called out to him." Comming Soundwave." The cat transformed and left . A new shadow stood in Ravages tracks." My brother," it looked over." I will always be your Shadowwatcher." It dissapered into thin air." What whos their?" Syber asked laying her head up. " dont worry, my sparkmate, you will be fine." She said she bounded off the berth and bolted into her room, she layed there for a bit then fell asleep.


	4. fracured memories

The next morning syber woke with a growl. Something was laying at the edge of her berth. She got up and went to leave when she triped over its tail she fell strait onto her muzzle." who are you?" she looked up at the black and grey femme."ha...what...AHHHH.!" the femme hopped down and stretched." im Shadowwatch."," ok,shadowwatch,WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" sybershock yelled " wait," she put up her wings and showed her fangs."if you came for Galx, you cant have him. Hes my sparkmate!" She growled." no...no you got it all wrong. I'm his sister. When my father went missing I decited that it would be best if I came here. I didnt mean to intrude. I just need a place to stay. Till I can get on my own feet." She told Syber. Syber grabed her scruff and pulled her up on to her feet." ok, well,your on your feet. So lets start with you getting out of my room." Sybers eyes flashed pure blue. "ok, and sorry for comeing in here."Shadowwatch said as she walked out of the room.

The two femmes walked out to the lounge."ya'no I havent seen galaxy around. Does he normally sleep this long?"Shadowwatch asked." no, ill take you to him." syber got up and transformed into a lightwait cat. She bolted into the medbay."Syber wait..." she stoped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother" galaxy." she said. The cat rooled over to face them. He stood and hopped off the berth." sis!" the indigo cat looked up at the femme. " are you ok?" she asked him looking at his chest plates." yah. Im fine."," syber." galaxy ran over to the other cat. " syber are you ok, you dont look so good." the slinder cat droped down to the floor. " fury...not...now." she called out into the open air." sis, run now." he screamed at his younger sister. She transformed into a small lion cub and bolted.

" syber, please, dont let her controle you." after he said that they dissapered and reappered in another demention. They appered infront of a large mech. Taller than devistator even. Galaxy saw a small sybershock hiding in the bush a nother small cat up in the tree and a even smaller cat watching it all happen." thats me." he said aloud. "but what was I looking at?" he walked up to the young cub and staired in horror. He was watching the past. The two taller cubs ran out to the mountain lion that had just been defeated" father, father no." the cat that had hid in the tree called out to the excessivily large cat." daddy!" he heard sybershock call out. He ran back over to see it wasnt his sybershock. It was the cub version of sybershock. Then the two sparklings started to float into the air. Their forms changed. He knotics that she was missing an optic as a cub. And Shatterstorms cub version was missing a leg. Then the light faded and dissapered. The cubs ran together. shatterstorm cub curled around sybershock cub. the light reappered ,flashed out and reappered in the medbay.

a new light appered and lifted them into the air. She woke up. The two clung to eachother." realice her now Galaxy." they heard fury call." NEVER." he yelled as loud as his vockalizer let him. It woke up everyoun in the base." fine then." she grabed his tail and pulled him into the underworld." NO." sybershock fliped and changed direction. the portal closed in her face. Hailfire woke to all the noise his optics flashed befor he saw sybershock hugging him and sobing into his chest." you ok syb." he asked using the nickname hed given her awhile back. " no wheres my brother." he looked around and and spotted Shatterstorm. He looked confused. Shatterstorm transformed and walked up to her. She transformed and ran up to him. He curled around her. " LIED TO ME. you said we'd never loose some one we love again. You lied!" She bolted back to her room and hid under the berth." Why? why here?Why now?" she looked around for her katana blades she found one of them and picked it up. She held it to her sparkchamber." fury I shall no longer let you take controle over me." She shoved the blade through her spark. " NNNOOOOO!" fury yelled as she seperated from the body of Sybershock. The ghosh re formed into a femme. She fell to the ground.

" what was that?" starscream asked walking out of Cloudscatters berthroom." I have no...Syber." Shatterstorm looked up in worry. He transformed into an equaly agile cat as sybershock and bolted to her room." Syber are you ok in there?" he yelled in. " storm...im...im so...so...sorry!" she called out to him. Directly after heard a loud scream."SYBERSHOCK." shatterstorm broke in to the unlocked door." sis!" he stared down in horror at the dieing femme." sis, why...why did you do this to yourself." his vocalizer cracked as a tear slid down his face." Sis. NO DONT GO." His blue optics turned blood red." NO!" was all he yelled befor collapsing next to his dead sister. Starscream, hailfire, and cloudscatter looked down as she bleed out. Her optics flashed, once, twice, three times and then went black. Starscream walked between everyone, to his adopted daughter." shatterstorm, im so..." he was cut off when the red femme moved. " fury!" starscream alwways had a secret. Now he was gonna reviel it. He transformed into his jet mode then to a cat." you pushed her to this!" his high-pitched voice screeched." fury collapsed under the pressure of his large paws." DIE!" he meowed into her recepters, then ripped her to shreds." I will slautter you and decapitate you till all thats left is you spark." Starscream yelled at the already ripped apart frame." Papa, will...will syber be alright?" Cloudscatter asked starscream is a hushed tone." I...I dont know." He picked her up and layed her head aginst his chest." Thundertrail, Dexter we have a problem." He shouted into the comlink." And so do we. Two cat-like femmes just hacked into the systems. And an orange and blue one is sticking her toung out at me." Dexter told starscream." Its syber." Was all he had to say. Starscream heard a moan and looked down. Syber was moving her head and tail. She was obiously feeling the pain. Her optics were still offline. But they would flicker on and off at short periods of time. He set her on the berth then scurried back to he


	5. the new arivial

The indigo dragon stood."syber." he looked over to see his father sitting in chains while rage attacked him." father." he yelled at the dragon with the offline optics." leave my father alone." galaxy stood and tried to fight the mech dragon. But he was to strong. Rage sat on galaxys stomach. He clawed galaxys face and stomach." Ahhhhhhhh." he screamed as rages claws touched the very top of his rib. Galaxy looked up to see streak, TC, and nightrage all as dragons in chains." nightrage?" he asked calmly once the mech dragon got up and walked away." yes, galaxy?" nightrage looked down from the chains." ill get you out." the small dragon flew up to the chains and slashed them apart."thanks, now lets get those other two." the con looked up to the blue seeker dragon." TC im commin."," get him, ill take them out of here back to the old ship." the red and black mech grabed the blue seeker and flew to the tunnel.

"what are we gonna do!" the femmes optics flashed a few times befor fully onlining them looked down. Her spark was intacked, but she had a bandage around her waist. She could here Thundertrail and Dexter talking." well we cant tell her yet, shes in to bad of a condition."," but what about galaxy? Hell be so exilirated."," we cant tell eightor."," deal." they looked over at sybershock realizing she was awake. The femme got a sharp pain in her spark chamber when she sat up. " what cant you tell me?" she asked as the the medic and scientest walked up to her." um...hello, do I not exist, what cant you tell me?" her optics showed pure concern." well syber, youve been sparked." the femme looked down at the bandage." is it mine?" she asked." no, its fury's. We think maybe thats why she had been attacking everyone. She was trying to get killed. And why she picked a femme insted of a mech." Dexter turned around." I always thought it was a legend, but apperently when a spirit femme was or is sparked, she can implant it into a new femme to spark for her. But she can only do it if the femme kills her, and damages her spark chamber. Whitch gives the spirit a spot to implant the spark befor she leaves and dies as a real femme." Dexter explained." so im gonna spark Furys Sparkling." Sybershock looked scared." yes but theres no reason to call her that anymore. Her real name was Black serpentine." Sybershock smiled and looked down." ill rase you, your mama would have been proud." all the anger Sybershock had ever had toward Black sepentine vanished. Both of her optics turned baby blue just long anough to make them realize they werent dreaming." ill be a good mother towards it." Syber looked at the medic." its a no ther Femme." thundertrail smilled at Sybershock, she smilled back." Ill make sure shes safe." the navy blue femme got off of the berth and went to her room." wow, im gonna be a mom." she decited she was gonna come up with some names." Beat, Spiritflame hurry to my room." she commed the other two femmes.

"Your what?!" Spiritflame quickly comminted befor facepalming herself." im gonna guess you need help with names." beat pointed out."yes, I want to have part of her moms name in it though."," what was her moms name?" Beat asked" You your her mom." Sybershock shook her head." no im not. Its fury's sparkling. Her real name was Black serpentine." Sybershock pointed out quickly." your sparking Furys sparkling!?" Spiritflame commented."yep." Sybershock grinned, then frouned." I just hope Galx is there when its time." Syber looked away." but yes I need help with names." she looked over at beat who notted her agreement."how about Black light." beat suggested. " or BlackRage." Something about the name made her click. " spiritflame your a genious, ill call her Blackrogue." Syber collapsed on her side." syber, syber get up." beat quickly grabed her."Spiritflame help me get her back to Dexter and Thundertrail." beat said lifting syber to her feet. She grabed just above the bangage and put sybers arm around her sholders. She carried her into the medbay." effects already taking place."Dexter called out to the femmes." dont ask us. Weve never been sparked." beat said." we dont even have sparkmates." spiritflame pointed out." This is not Serpent was already sparked befor her death, it could already nearly be time for Syber to spark the youngling." the femmes had an idea. They transformed kntomtherd cat formes and ran to Shatterstorm room." Shatterstorm, Star we need to talk to you." the two femmes grabed them and bolted to a far room in the old building.

" shes WHAT!" Shatterstorm yelled at Spiritflame." shes gonna spark Furys sparkling." shatterstorm ran into the medbay. Triping over stairs and falling about three times."Syber." the femme had transformed into her cat form. Shatterstorm jumped onto the berth after transforming." I said I wouldnt let anything ever hurt you, im sorry for lying. But I cant loose you now. Not after all,weve ever been through togeather." the larger cat curled around his sister. An extreamly bright light flashed them into no existence." my sparklings. Its so nice to see you again. I missed you." a booming voice said." Who are you?" shatterstorm asked." im your father, Unicron. I was killed when you were younger. I have changed my ways. Therefor was able to tell you this: therss only one way to re-open the portal for the others. Syber will have to except your appollogy. Also, shell have to spark the youngling with out her sparkmate there. Itll be tough, I know. But shell have to do it." the voice faded and the light returned and brought them back to the berth." Shatterstorm." The femme cat rooled over to her side." Im sorry for being so hard on you earlier." Sybershock rolled over, she licked her brothers cheek plate." And I accept." She offlined her optics and went back to sleep.


	6. Defeating the monster

" guys I think we have a problem!" a femme called back to team. "what now blaze?" a small blue jay jet asked." well lectro, ive foung Nightrages signature."," WHAT. HES NOT DEAD!" she looked at him like he was crazy." aahhmm, I mean Damn it I liked being leader." the blue jet took off towards the sky and to the deep storms base. " I hope you werent seeing things blaze." the blue jet went down towards the water. He did a few flips and twirls. Eventually he went under water, only for a few seconds though. He came back up with a large splash. He saw a navy blue jet come out of some clouds, then a blown blue and white jet after it." do I know u guys?" he commed them, remembering when him and Nightrage would chase eachother through the clouds. They stopped and transformed. The navy blue f-15 eagle was a femme. The f-22 rapter was a mech. They gave him a look and flew closer. The mech spoke first." why, your one of them stormfliers!" he said. "no da genius, im sybershock, and this is windsurge." the femme said." I remember you two!" he hollered." you do?" the mech gave a confused look." yes, my team was assigned to bring you all here when you were just sparklings."," lectro, could that be.." she was cut short when a sharp pain in her spark chamber made her cut her boosters." Syber." windsurge dived and cought the falling femme. An alarm went off and he was forced to land. He looked at the main gate. Two sparklings stood there." do I know you." the one said.

" GALAXY" the femme called as her spark chamber felt like it was gonna burst." im here sis." shatter storm said." your gonna be fine." he said that as a nother light flashed."not again." he appered in an exteramly dark room. "Father, why?" a booming voice anwsered his question." I have made a mistake my son, shell rip herself apart if her sparkmate isnt there. I forgot what it was like to be a sparkmate to someone." the large bot transformed into a large cougar. "im sorry my son." the light reappeared. He flashed back to reality."I have to find galaxy." the cat jumped offthe berth and put out his wings. He flew out the door to see the others." lectro, Nightrage, galx, what the frag are you doing out here?" he asked biting galaxys wing, causing him to flinch." waiting for you to open the door." Nightrage smirked sarcasticly. Shatterstorm dragged galaxy back to the medbay. There he halted, he tossed galaxt with the swing of his head. Galaxy, knowing he was gonna hit something, transformed and flapped his fethered wings backwards." what was that?" he yelled. Shatterstorm turned his head to get galaxy to turn. His optics spoted a navy blue she-cat laying on a berth not to far from where he was floating." Syber?" he flew over to her. He draped his wing over her side. Her optics onlined. She looked at the meck. Her optics flashed baby blue. She mover her muzzle towards his. They touched. She giggled and re offlined her optics. He looked down at his paws. They had the same streak across them That they all did. Well him and his cousines. A light purple paw with a streak of navy blue. Hers had navy blue with a streak of light purple. He didnt feel so alone now. He knew why he had survived the attacks of rage. It was because she belived in him. Her tail found his and curled around ilot.

In the morning galaxy went to rool over and fell off the berth." ouch." he looked next to it on the on the other side and saw a small black kitten with a hour glass symbol around her recepters and tail." Syber, syber, get up. " he said rubbing his head with his paw." uuuugggggggg. Yes galx." the femme groaned." is this ours?" he asked as the femme onlined her optics." yes. Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you." she looked down. Her optics drooped as her muzzle fround." it's ok. I was just wondering." he lifted her head and looked into her optics. He kissed her. She broke the kiss." I love you galaxy."she hoped down and gave him a hug." dont worry ill always be there for you." he told her." and for the little one." he looked over at the sparkling kitten and smilled." whats her name?" he asked looking down." her name is black rogue." They decided to head down th the lounge. a thump came down the hall." a pained looking skywarp came running around the hall." no. Not the wings." he was yelling as a blue seeker ran down the hall." oh, come on warp, time for some good old fashioned revenge." the seker through a paint pellis at his brother, hitting his wing" ouch. What did I say TC, NOT THE WINGS." a small terquoise cat flew behind. " streak." galaxy called. The cat flew in and landed besides the door."Streak." Syber ran up to her friend and gave him a large hug."your...your alive." Syber heard a voice in her processor."NOT FOR LONG." A voice yelled from inside her."Syber, you ok?" she fell into the mecs arms. She had her hands over her recepters. "NO...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled. A explosion set Off the alarms in the front hall. A red mech walked in. " aww look at my prisiners." He laughed. " rage." She transformed and grabed her blades." This ends n+1-ow." Syber pounced. Rage through her off. Hd grabec galaxy and through him against the wall. The mech offlined his optics befor the demon could attack. Sgber jumped down and called his name he re onlined his optics. A yellow light lifted the two into the air. They heard a voice. "You now can combine into one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You now have the power of Unicron." The femme looked up."thanks fathef." She looked around for galaxy. He was laying a fes feet from her. Rage saw this and attacked." Pathedic femme. You cant beat me." ," no, but we can." She looked over and saw the seeked standing. "ready?" Galaxy asked her."ready!" She anwsered. They combined. It was a large cat form. Like the one sybers father once had. They countered all of rages attacks. " ill get him." They unconnected and she lashed his head. "Now, thats how its done." She said with a smirk. A orange and blue cat came up and gave syber a hug, a blue winged cat followed behind." Nice syber." They said in harmoey. They looked at eachother and laughed. " kitten, kittycon." Syber laughed with them.

Three teenage cybertronians walk in. "Who are u all?" A ice colored mech yelled then passed out. Obiously he was tired. Blaze and stormshadow walkec up front." Well. I think thats the last of them." Stormshadow said." I hope." Syber ran up to galaxy and he picked her up. She transformed into a cat and took off. Him shortly after her. Once meating the air they saw a small kitten come up and join them." A family of my own." Syber called as she cought the kitten. " a family of OUR own." Galaxy corrected her."yes, a family of our own."

THE FREAKIN END.


End file.
